


新闻：真田弦一郎网球学校落成，携手幸村精市呈现揭幕式

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist





	新闻：真田弦一郎网球学校落成，携手幸村精市呈现揭幕式

一月正是北半球的隆冬时节，经过短暂的休赛期，ATP的球员们又将再开始新一年的征程。霍普曼杯已在正处夏季的澳大利亚开打，去年在伦敦总决赛上三盘憾负于小兹维列夫，却仍以世界第一的排名结束赛季的日本天王真田弦一郎并未早早开始新赛季的赛程，而是在东京有明体育馆为自己创办的网球学校举行揭幕仪式。

 

日本球王真田弦一郎现年32岁。十三年前转入职业，在ATP群雄割据的时代里收获了十座大满贯冠军奖杯，如今仍不断创造着亚洲球员在男子网坛的成就记录。球场上的真田如同一丝不苟盯紧目标的猎人，从不允许自己放弃，每一场比赛都像燃烧生命一般拼搏，而回到球场之外的他将锋芒和激情收敛在沉稳甚至严肃的外表下，安静地离开众人的视线。

 

平时极少参加公众活动的真田为了自己的网球学校站到了台前，此次还邀请了另一位日本网坛名宿幸村精市一同为学校揭幕。

 

幸村精市同样不为球迷们陌生，三年前因身体原因急流勇退的他在自己短暂的十年职业生涯中达到了惊人的高度，尤其在27岁创下全年单打45胜1负的记录，至今为人们所称道。两位日本网球运动员一起开创他们的时代，如今的真田弦一郎已经连续稳居世界第一长达一年半，年过三十状态不减，反而越来越富有统治力。在球场上，他们联手奉献的对决已永远成无法磨灭的回忆，但场下依旧紧密的联系让喜欢他们的球迷开心不已。

 

幸村在从职业网坛退役后马不停蹄地开始了自己充满挑战的新生活：加入真田的教练团队，不时陪同好友征战巡回赛；在英国皇家艺术学院（RCA)攻读硕士学位，在跟随真田参加巡回赛的过程中环游世界，采风学习。这一次，他不仅以受邀约的好友、教练身份为真田站台，而是作为网球学校的建筑设计团队中的一员参加揭幕仪式。

 

据幸村告诉记者，在RCA学习的过程很愉快，圈内认识了许多灵感绝佳，能力过人的设计师朋友。真田想要办一所网球学校的想法由来已久，幸村自己对设计也很有兴趣，几年时间积累了许多关于学校场馆的设想。他绘制的一系列概念图还帮助他成功入学，到如今和团队一起将构想变为现实，整个过程是一次绝好的尝试。对于幸村组建团队、负责建筑设计、统筹规划所付出的时间精力，真田诚恳地表达了感激，“他的所作所为对我来说意味着一切。”

 

关于想要创办网球学校的原因，真田告诉我们，能让更多以网球为爱好的孩子相聚在一个供他们探索的专业平台，是一件他认为有价值的事。他回忆说，“幸村和我就是在家附近的体育俱乐部打球认识的，在学校社团活动里又认识了许多同伴。我觉得同伴的支持，团队的支持都是很重要的，他们让网球变得不那么孤独。”

 

幸村也赞同道，“职业网球中的胜利需要天赋和能力，但要日复一日地坚持下去，球员一定拥有超越求胜心理的内心支柱。我们从少年时期的对手身上理解到的很多东西都丰富了后来走向职业道路的信念。”

 

众所周知，真田和幸村不仅仅是曾经的对手，当今的师生，更是四岁相识，一同成长至今的青梅竹马。过去征战网坛时针锋相对，也从没有过不合的传闻，这一点更是让全球粉丝们感慨万分。关于他们的童年和过去，秉持低调作风的两人却鲜少在公众面前提起。在这次的揭幕式上，真田和幸村还邀请了很多中学时代一起打网球的朋友到场。也许正因如此，一向话少的真田也变得放松起来。

 

他对记者们分享道，“我们中学时代参加学校的网球社团，每年都有地区和全国性的比赛，大家都很熟悉。后来还认识了高年级的学长，一起到国外参加过青少年网球世界杯。U17训练营的专业性和世界性让当初的我深受震撼，我开始意识到自己技术上的不足，又得到教练员的帮助更进一步。”

 

“如果在那么早的时候接受过对于技术和整个行业的专业性指导，我不一定会选择网球作为我的职业。”数年之后真田自己的职业生涯走上正轨，他希望以自己的能力让更多热爱网球的青少年接触到有关运动行业的知识。

 

除此之外，两人还分享了少年时代的网球趣事。

　　  
“我们中学的时候受各种体育类格斗类的漫画和游戏影响挺深的，打网球的时候也会去模仿，比如学会了一种球的打法啊，琢磨出一套战术组合的时候还很喜欢自己给那些打法想出名字来，”幸村侃侃而谈，“现在回想起来也挺有趣的。”  
　

听到这里，场下坐在前排的观众发出了一阵心领神会的轻笑声。当记者追问幸村是否可以透露一些当年的招数时，真田快速出言阻止了好友，又引来场内一片欢笑。

 

揭幕式在愉悦的氛围中走向尾声，这个学校将是亚洲最大的青少年网球培训基地之一，预计会在今年十月竣工，来年将会开始以冬令营、夏令营制面向全世界招生，并且开办时常不等的分期课程，同时会承办一部分日本国内的青少年网球集训计划。

 

除了真田与他自己的教练团队会担纲教员之外，聘员中还会有许多来自其他国家的优秀青少年网球教练，运动医生，营养师等等一同组建的专业团队。在冬令营和夏令营中，学员们除了进行网球训练和学习，还能体验到各种其他丰富的活动，例如一个在北海道野营的周末，在神奈川海边的冲浪等等。

 

最后真田也告诉记者们，新的一年他的目标依旧是保持健康地完成赛季，并且力争更多的冠军头衔。


End file.
